User blog:Luzverdecradily/A newcomer's observation
I'm rather new to this franchise to be honest, I got into it during the most recent game which I actually demoed from the eShop. I realized it was amazingly addicting and I HAD to have it at all costs! When I got it for my birthday I didn't put it down not even to eat (which is quite a feat!), I played and played until my 3DS was constantly going on red! I actually stopped frequenting FaceBook for a long while and as such I stopped dropping in on my Pokemon groups! The game had taken a serious hold on me and I didn't mind! Though I was exceptionally confused, at first, at all the little things I quickly learned the game mechanics and found myself faced with the last quest of the bar: Defeat the Fallen One. I got to tell you, the Fallen One was one bad mofo! Even with a party of 80 I was struggling to take him down, Darkness Curse would really put a damper on any buffing I was attempting to do! After I managed to defeat him the first time I learned of a new threat! The Warped Savior, I was like "man how am I going to defeat a guy with 70000HP?!". Upon reading more I realized there was a way to weaken him, phew, so as I prepared the compound and readied myself to face him, packed with a ton of Amrita II's and many other things I plunged in! Expecting a fierce battle unlike any I had ever faced I was sorely disappointed when, even with 4 appendages, he posed little to no threat to me. I offed his appendages quite quickly and then set him up to take some serious Link Land action! Heck the Heavenbringer was far more terrifying than he was and he's suppose to be a superboss! I suppose without the compound he'd be totally unstoppable thanks to his ultimate move Ragnarok but still even at half his strength it seemed much too easy. I suppose it was true, in terms of raw strength the Fallen One really out does the Warped Savior. Though I must admit it was great fun playing this game! I loved the back story of it and I love how they had books scattered about detailing things like how Yggdrasil came to be, how the different races came to be, the history and such forth and so on. It was really a very enjoyable game which wasn't TOO difficult but difficult enough that I was stuck on the Heavenbringer for a solid WEEK before being able to defeat her lol. I even loved how you could use your imagination to come up with back stories for your characters! I've taken that and ran with it lol! I had been dead set that Pokemon and Phoenix Wright would be the only games I could ever beat, it makes me quite happy to know I can excel in other RPG's as well! I feel like I've expanded a horizon, and I can't wait to further contribute to this community (and of course play the past games too!)! I plan to put up more QR Quests and try to finish the Mission pages if I and ever can get around to it! Thank you so much for accepting me into the community =D Category:Blog posts